Unstoppable
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Song fic. Sequel to What Hurts the Most. Read that before reading this! Danny and Sam are finally getting married, but a jealous Valerie shows up to kill Sam. But someone elce takes the blast for her.
1. An Undeniable Choice

Danny Phantom

Unstoppable

Chapter 1- An Undenyable Choice

**Summary- Sequel to 'What Hurts the Most'**

**Danny and Sam are finally getting married! Just as Sam has walked down the isle and she and Danny say 'I Do', a very jealous Valerie comes to crash the wedding. Everything spirals downhill from thier.**

Sam POV- Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. My wedding day. Don't get me wrong, i'm marrying the love of my life, my best friend and the single person that can make me whole inside; Danny Fenton. All hell broke loose just as soon as me and Danny said 'I Do.'

_flashback-_

_"Daniel Jacob Christopher Fenton, do you take Samantha Olivia Taylor Manson to be your lawfully wedded wife, for sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, for better or worse as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?" asked an old man in a white robe standing in front of the young couple._

_"I do." said Danny as he looked dreamily into Sam's violet eyes._

_"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." declared the old man. Danny had just lifed her veil and had barely brushed her lips with hisown when a gunshot rattled the church. _

_Emerging from a cloud of smoke was an all too familiar red jumpsuit and hoverboard. _

_"Manson! You don't deserve him! You abandoned him 2 years ago, leaving his heart for broken! You don't care about him and i'm not gonna let you ruin his life!" shouted the angry woman with guns ablaze. _

_"Valerie, stop this! I love her, and you should move on! I told you back in the 9th grade that I didn't wanna see you anymore, so stop dwelling on the past and move on!" shouted Danny as he pushed Sam behind himself to protect her._

_"Bullshit, Fenton! I'm not leaving until you see the light or she dies!" _

_"Touch her and YOU die!" shouted Danny transforming into Danny Phantom. The entire town was awestruck. The last thing they were expecting was for Danny Fenton to be the hero of Amity Park. _

_Valerie shot a sticky green goo at Danny and pinned him to a stained glass window, unable to move. _

_"Now, i'll get what I came for." hissed the huntress with alot of venom in her voice. _

_Sam stood trembling in her wedding gown, totally defenseless. Valerie held her gun up to Sam's chest and pulled the trigger. Sam closed her eyes tightly preparing herself to die, and Danny's eyes grew red with anger._

_"NO!" shouted a voice. _

_Sam and Danny heard the blast make contact with flesh. But what they didn't expect was to see Tucker standing between Sam and Valerie with a gaping hole in his stomach._

_"Foley, what did you do!?" shouted Valerie in shock._

_"I protected my sister from you. I just got her back and i'll be damned if i'm gonna lose her again." mumbled the techno geek. _

_Danny and Sam's eyes began to overflow with tears. _

_"Tucker!" shouted the couple as they saw thier best friend for 6 years fall to the floor in a puddle of hisown blood. _

_"You will PAY for that!" shouted Danny as he broke free from Valerie's bindings. _

_He let loose a fatal ecto ray at Valerie's chest and she dropped dead where she floated._

_Danny rushed to Tucker's side screaming for him to hold on and don't give up. _

_flashback ends_

Danny and Sam Fenton stood in Amity Park hospital outside of the opperating room. Both lovers were covered with thier best friend's blood. They had rushed Tucker to the hospital as soon as Valerie dropped.

"What if he dosen't make it?" asked a very distraught Sam clutching the skirt of her wedding dress.

"Don't talk like that. He'll make it. He has to." cried Danny. He was trying to force back tears, but was failing.

The couple wasn't alone. The Fentons, Mansons, Foleys, and half of the town and ghost zone showed up. The hallway leading to the room where Tucker was being held was filled to the brim with mourners wondering if the boy would be alright.

Jazz sat on the floor beside Sam, still in her bridesmaid's dress in the fetal possition crying.

Sam and Danny didn't know of hers and Tucker's relationship until a few weeks ago. As it turns out, Tucker and Jazz had been dating for quite some time after Sam left town. They sought comfort in eachother to deal with the pain of loosing Sam and ended up finding love as well.

Minutes turned to hours and still, thier was no news about Tucker's condition. Finally, after 7 hours of opperating, the surgeon emerged from the opperating room.

"How's Tuck?" asked Danny jumping from his seat.

"Tucker's stomach and liver suffered quite a bit of damage. We managed to repair what we could. However, he lost a significant amount of blood and we're trying a blood transfusion, but with his vital signs, he only as about a 20% chance his body will except the new blood. I'd give him another 2 days. We're doing all we can." said the man pulling off his surgical mask.

"Can we see him?" asked Sam in a weak voice.

"Yes, but he requested that only his parents, two best friends and girlfriend can see him. Everyone elce will have to wait."

"Thankyou."

Danny, Sam and Jazz slowly entered the depressingly white room. Located in the center was a weak and bloody figure. The three could only look on as he struggled to breathe. Many wires and machines were hooked up to him, and was heartbreaking.

"Hey, Tuck. How ya feeling?" asked Danny forcing a smile.

"Not soo good. I feel like crap." whispered Tucker trying his best to talk.

"Tucker, why did you do this?" asked Sam with tears streaking her cheeks.

"Because. I love you, Sam. You belong with Danny, here. I felt soo helpless all those years fighting ghosts with you guys. Always being the third wheel. But now, I finally proved to myself that I was more than that."

"You were always more than that! You're our best friend, Tucker! We love you and we don't wanna see you die!" shouted Danny with his eyes glowing green with emotion.

"What's done is done and I don't regret it. Jazz, if I should die, just know I love you." he said slipping back into unconsiousness.

"Tucker!" cried the three.

Jazz checked his vitals and determined he was just tired.

Danny and Sam sat in Danny's old room in Fenton Works around 2am. The couple sat on his bed in thier pjs.

"I feel awful about this whole thing. If it wasn't for me, Tucker would be fine." mumbled Sam to her husband.

"Dont say that! What Tucker did was of his own choice. He knew full well what he was doing. He was protecting a friend. And I would've done the same thing if I could've."

Danny pulled Sam in his lap to soothe her.

"I know, but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened."

Their talk was interupted by a knock at the door.

"What?" called Danny.

"Danny, Sam. It's me. I have something I think you aught to see." said the redhead.

Cliffhanger!!! Read and Review!


	2. A Heartfelt Goodbye

Danny Phantom

Unstoppable

Chapter 2- A Heartfelt Goodbye

"I have something you two aught to see." said the redhead.

"Ok, what?" asked Sam in curiosity.  
"I got this just a few minutes ago. It's from Tucker."

Jazz held out a package for the two to see.

"What's in it?" asked Danny.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it."

Jazz slowly ripped open the packaging to reveil Tucker's PDA with a handwritten note attached to it.

_Danny, Jazz, Sam.  
I'd like to talk to you guys for a minute. I'm afraid I don't have long so might as well get everything off my chest now. Enclosed is my PDA, my greatest treasure. Inside is a recording with today's date on it. Please open it and listen, that will explain everything._

_Love Tucker._

Jazz laied the note down and picked up the devise still in the box. She flipped through some memory files until she found the one Tucker was talking about. She pressed enter and listened as Tucker's voice filled the room.

"I'd like to take this time I have left to talk to my three best friends in the world. Daniel James Christopher Fenton, Samantha Olivia Taylor Manson and the love of my life, Jasmine Leanne Ray Fenton. First of all, Sam, I know you blame yourself for this, but it was an undeniable choice for me. I couldn't bare to watch you fall to the hands of that witch. And I know mine and Danny's heart couldn't take it if you died.

Danny, you've been my best friend since the 4th grade. You've become my brother, dude. Take care of Jazz and Sam. I know you'll keep them safe. And Jazz, I can't thank you enough for letting a techno geek like me into your life. I'm forever grateful.

I love you with all my heart and I hope you find someone to take care of you after i'm gone. Lastly, thier's a folder at my house under my bed marked 'Private'. I'd like for you to get that and read what's inside.

I'll go ahead and tell you thier's something thier for everyone, but especially you three. If I never get another chance to talk to you, just know I love you and I don't regret whatso ever these past few years. I've enjoyed ghost hunting with you Danny, and your secret will forever be safe with me.

Much love, Tucker Zachary Jaden Foley."

His voice slowly died from the air, leaving not one eye dry from tears.

"I'll go get whatever's under his bed." said Danny wiping his eyes. He stood and transformed into Danny Phantom. Within a few minutes of his departure, he was back in his room with a red folder.

He opened it to find songs. They dated as far back as the day Sam left town for California two years ago.

"He dedicated all these to us." mumbled Sam taking the papers in her hands.

"This ones for you, Jazz." said Danny handing his sister a few pieces of paper.

On the paper, in Tucker's handwriting, was a message.

'Jazz, this song if for you, even if I never get a chance to sing it for you, at least you'll know I wrote it."

_'She got the long strawberry hair _

_got the red sports car_

_and you know shes got the top laied back_

_she got the movie star smile_

_got the sun kissed tan_

_Santa Barbara in summer_

_yeah, she feels like that_

_hey, she's like a canyon drive_

_in a midnight sky_

_those eyes are deep enough to get lost_

_her legs are palm tree tall_

_the way she walks_

_like the heat on a runway_

_when the cameras go off_

_she's small town from the country_

_she aint big time but she could be_

_Chorus_

_hey hollywood never looked this good_

_bright as the big screen burns_

_hey, i bet drivin down sunset_

_they're lookin for a face like hers_

_yeah i've been all around this world_

_and she'd be California, if California was a girl._

"Wow." was all Jazz had to say after she read the song.

"Yeah. Ours are like that too. Who knew Tuck could write songs?" asked Sam almost jokingly.

Jazz had stopped staring at the song long enough to rummage through more files on his PDA. Another voice note was marked, 'Jazz.'

Curious, Jazz pressed on the link and once again, Tucker's voice filled the air.

"Hey, Jazz. I knew you'd be too curious not to snoop through my PDA. Well I'm happy you found this. I wanted to ask you something later on, but seeing as what happened today, i'm afraid i'll never get to. But i'm gonna ask anyway, even though i'll never hear your answer.

So here it goes, Jasmine Fenton, the love of my life, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I know it's not really the time or place to ask you, but I just had to get that taken care of. Just so you know, thiers a special compartment in my PDA that holds the ring I was gonna give you."

And with that, his voice died again. Jazz flipped the devise over to see the secret compartment. She opened it to reveil a gold band with a reasonable size diamond. On the inside was JF + TF 4ever.

"Yes. Yes, i'll marry you." cried Jazz as she slipped the ring on her finger.

Thanks for reading! More to come in chapter 3!


	3. A Reason To Live

Danny Phantom

Unstoppable

Chapter 3- A Reason To Live

A cloudy grey sky hovered over Amity Park Hospital. A thick and eerie fog engulfed most of the building. In room 208, stood Jazz, Sam and Danny. The three looked at thier fallen best friend. Tucker lied motionless and unconsious in the white bed with multiple tubes running in and out of him.

It took every ounce of strenght in Jazz to keep from crying at the horrible sight.

"Maybe if we talk to him he'll wake up." suggested Sam.

"It's worth a try." agreed Danny. He slowly and carefully approached the metal bed.

"Hey Tuck." said Danny with a lump in his throat.

"It's us. Sam, Danny and Jazz. We wanted to stop by on our way to school. You know, prom is comming up soon and you need to get better so you can go. We miss you." continued Sam.

"Yeah, it's totally boring without you around." said Danny.

The couple looked over at Jazz who just stared at the seemingly lifeless body. His chest slowly and weakly rose and fell as he struggled to breathe through a tube.

Danny and Sam waited for Jazz to say something but words never came. Her eyes began to overflow with tears. Her gaze averted from Tucker to the ring she was wearing.

"Tucker, I love you. And I will marry you." she finally said. Sam thought it was a trick of the lights, but she could've sworn she saw Tucker smile a little.

Silence then fell over the room. The only sounds heard was the heart monitor and the clock on the wall. 5 minutes passed and still no other sounds were being made.

Jazz had had enough silence and did the only thing that came to her mind. She sang.

_'So, so you made alot of mistakes. Walked down the road a little sideways. Cracked a brick when you hit the wall.'_

_**Danny remembered the song his sister was singing. Then, the next few verses popped into his head and he sang with her.**_

_'Yeah, you've had a pocketful of regrets._

_pulled you down faster than a sunset._

_Hey, it happens to us all.'_

_**By this time, Sam understood what the two siblings were trying to do and joined them.**_

_'When the cold, hard rain just won't quit _

_and you can't see your way out of it.'_

_chorus-_

_you find your faith_

_that's been lost and shaken_

_you take back what's been taken_

_get on your knees and dig down deep._

_you can do what you think is impossible_

_keep on believing, don't give in_

_it'll come and make you whole again._

_it always will, it always does_

_love is unstoppable._

_**Jazz-**__ 'love, it can weather any storm. bring you back to being born, again._

_**Danny- **__'oh, it's the helping hand_

_when you needed it the most._

_**Sam- **__'the lighthouse shining on the coast._

_that never goes dim._

_**All 3- **__when your heart is full of doubt _

_and you think that there's no way out'_

_you find your faith _

_that's been lost and shaken_

_you take back what's been taken_

_get on your knees and dig down deep._

_you can do what you think is impossible_

_keep on believing, don't give in_

_it'll come and make you whole again._

_it always will, it always does_

_love is unstoppable.'_

Silence once again fell over the room. Sam burried her head in Danny's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her protectively while Jazz cried into her hands.

A low moan could be heard from the body of thier best friend. His eyes opened slightly to reveal his two emerald eyes.

"TUCKER!" shouted the three Fentons.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked horsely.

Jazz looked up at the monitors that Tucker was hooked up to and saw his heart beat was returning to normal and his blood oxygen levels were almost 95%.

"You're gonna be ok." she said through tears. She walked over to his side and hugged him gently.

"I heard you singing. You found my songs didn't you?" asked the techno geek weakly.

"Yeah. And I never knew you could write that well, Tuck." said Danny with a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Well, dude. What can I say? A year with you and a recording studio gives a guy time to think." he joked.

"So, how long till i'm outta here? I wanna live the rest of my life and I don't wanna miss a minute of it." he said with a new spark in his eyes.

"I don't know but we'll find out." said Sam with a smile on her face as she raced out the door to find a doctor.

"My answer is yes."

Tucker turned his head to face the redhead on his right.

"Yes to what?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

"I will marry you." she said holding up her hand for his eyes to see the ring.

A big goofy grin was then plastered all over the techno-geeks face.

"Thankyou." he said before closing his eyes again.

I don't own Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts


	4. Epilouge

Danny Phantom

Unstoppable

Epilouge

TIME SKIP- 3 months.

A very beautiful Jasmine Fenton walked down the isle of a church in a long strapless wedding dress with her dad by her side. Jack shed a few tears for his daughter, happy she was getting married. Danny stood beside Tucker at the alter in a black tux with a blue tie. Sam stood opposite of the guys in a light blue silk dress.

Jazz climbed the 3 steps of the alter to come face to face with her fiance.

The same minister that married Sam and Danny stood behind the two with an open Bible.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the joining of Tucker Zachary Jaden Foley and Jasmine Leanne Ray Fenton. If anyone can give reason why these two should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold you peace." spoke the man.

No one dared move or speak at that moment.

"Then Tucker you may recite your vows."

"Jazz, I never thought I would see this day. Just 4 months ago, we were standing almost in the same spots watching our best friends tie the knot and now here we are, dispite what happened that day. I can't tell you how lucky I am not only to be here with you, but to be marrying the perfect girl. You're smart, funny, beautiful, strong and confidant, and I don't think i could get any luckier right now than to take you as my wife. I love you."

"I couldn' imagine my life without you. If you were to die that day, I think I wouldn't have been too far behind you. We've been though alot these past 5 years. We've fought together, cried together, laughed together and finally loved together. We've both had our share of heartbreaks, and I promise you that i'll never make you relive those. I love you soo much."

"Ok, then. Tucker do you take Jasmine to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Jasmine take Tucker to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tucker lifted her veil and claimed her lips in with his own. The crowd in front of them burst with excitement and cheers as the two ran down the isle hand in hand to the white limo bound for the air port. Danny and Sam, along with Jack and Maddie had paied for the two a 3 week vacation in Hawaii.

Danny and Sam followed the two out hand in hand and saw the two off and wished them a nice trip.

"Take care of my sister, dude." said Danny through the window of the limo.

"Don't worry about a thing, bro. You just take care of my new sister." he said winking while rolling the window up.

"Way ahead of you, bud." he said pulling Sam close.

And within a few seconds, the limo dissapeared from sight down the road.

"Who say's thiers no such thing as a happy ending?" asked Sam kissing her husband.

"Not us. We're full of surprises." he chuckled.

Well, that's it! Hope you liked it!


End file.
